Love Struck
by Shattering Desire
Summary: DEAD. DISCONTINUED. WILL NOT COME BACK TO LIFE! Why? Because I am making a new UtaPri story  which will be called "Insanity's Melody" because I am lame like that, so yeah. It is also because of this new story idea that I decided to scrap this one. "Insanity's Melody" IS UPLOADED, BUT IT IS LAME LIKE THE TITLE.
1. Chapter 1

_Uta no Prince-sama series! I have not decided on a pairing, I'm thinking either Shou, Natsuki or Ittoki - but we'll see as this continues! c:_

* * *

><p>Ｌ ｏ ｖ ｅ<br>Ｓ ｔ ｒ ｕ ｃ ｋ

* * *

><p>You had a natural talent for singing, but glancing at the sheet of music on the coffee table - it was covered with scribbles and doodles. How could people call you a <strong>genius<strong>, if all you did was put together a song out of sheer fear of losing your parents? All you ever wanted was to have a normal life.

'I wonder when I can get out of this?' You smiled at the amusing thought.

But you knew the answer; _never_.

Ever since they discovered that talent of yours when you were just a small five-year old, your parents were practically shoving the career down your throat.

Lips pulling downwards, an idea hit you like a ton of bricks. You sat up quickly, ignored the faint feeling of light-headedness, and scrambled around before feeling victorious in finding the piece of paper and pen. As you ferociously wrote the lyrics, the only thing on your mind was, "**I need to write this down before I forget!**"

But then your hands stopped as they remember something your parents had said only hour ago.

* * *

><p>【 <em>"<em>_Do what you what you want,__"_】

**_"_**_[Name], **we're sending you to Shining Saotome so you can finally become a real idol!"**_ _Reiko [Last name] gushed, hands clasped together as she daydreamed of her daughter's live concert._ **_"No more silly recording with low-class singers!"_**[1]

_"**Yes. Your dream will finally come true, **[Name]**.**"_ _Goku [Last Name] chuckled, amused with his wife's actions before sending his talented daughter a soft and gentle smile. **"Everything will come true for you at that school."**_

【 _"__if you have a dream for better.__"_ 】

* * *

><p>A grim smile appeared on your slightly dry lips.<p>

"My dream will come true, huh? We'll see."


	2. Chapter 2

【 _"__I don't like it alone,  
>The silent night is so deep<em>_"_ 】

Ｌ ｏ ｖ ｅ  
>Ｓ ｔ ｒ ｕ ｃ ｋ<p>

* * *

><p>The hallways were long and wide, but it was so crowded as you walked behind the man who was your Teacher - Ringo Tsukimiya, one of your most favourite idols. But considering the large amount of stares you were getting, and the whispering amongst them was enough to make you keep your shut and kept your adoration and questions to yourself.<p>

You never did handle the whole gossiping and crude stares very well, especially when they were aimed at you.

But you kept your head high, you were not going to give in and become someone they could bully, otherwise you would break down.

_Just like that time…_but you made a vow to make sure that didn't happened.

A fake cough broke you out of daze, and you blinked that cross-dressing male questioningly. When he nudged his head sideways, your eyes trailed over to look at what Ringo was nudging towards.

_**Blush**_.

Everyone was staring, and with their eyebrows raised, at you with curiosity — some even had distain written in their eyes. Why?

"Everyone, meet your new classmate; [Last Name] [Name]! Now…" Ringo said, but you tuned him out when you saw jealousy in almost all of your classmates eyes.

You made a mental note to try and make friends with the fish-eyed girl with short fine red hair; the boy with beautiful blue eyes and red hair; Mister Goldilocks male with intriguing smile and piercing lime-green eyes; that boy who simply raised a brow that disappeared under his dark, almost blue-ish black hair with dark purple orbs; the other red-head female with pretty eyes; and the Hayato look-alike. They seemed to be the only who didn't get jealous over your slight fame.[1]

* * *

><p>You sighed.<p>

Luckily, no one really knew what you looked like, but since a couple of girls from your classroom spread about you — your name wasn't too common, and it was painfully obvious you were that back-up vocal in a lot of a songs in various of popular Pop/Rock/Metal singers. It also didn't help that people knew that the 'The Rook [Name]' had long blue hair and crystallized orbs that just seemed to clear underneath the light of the sun.

"Look! It's that girl!" You heard someone before someone told them to hush. "What? It's not like she can ever hear me, and she's too busy absorbing the attention to even register what we're saying."

'That's not true….' You frowned, shutting your eyes tightly to get rid of the warm stinging feel from them before huffing a bit and begun tuning them out, and walked to your room a bit more confidently.

You made a vow to yourself, after all.

[ x ≡ x ≡ x ]

[1] You are **not** a official "singer" or even a back-up singer at that. Honestly, I don't know how the music industry works, well... I sort of do, but I'm just wanna wing it.

Like I always do.


End file.
